Valentines Competition
by Espeon14
Summary: This story is at high school. It's Valentines and there's a competition! Need I say more? Sequelshipping, pokeshipping, ikarishipping, ferriswheelshipping and contestshipping. Songfics. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 Crushes & Competition

**Okay! This story is in high school and team plasma is a gang of thugs. Cleared things up. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Five girls stand back stage. "White, Mei," Dawn the blunette said, "Why do we have to sing love songs?" "Because," the girl with pig-tails named Mei said as she stroked her Dewott fondly, "It's the theme for Valentines." "Let's get this over with," May the girl who was wearing a red bandana said, stretching. "Or is it that you can't wait to sing for your crush, Drew?" the carrot top named Misty teased her. May's face turned different shades of red as she protested. "Wait," Dawn said, looking at Misty, "Don't you like Ash?" White laughed and Mei grinned at this. Misty glared at Dawn and said, "Don't you like Paul?" Dawn choked on the water she was drinking. White came over to her and rubbed her back. Then, Dawn exploded, saying, "WHY WOULD I LIKE A GUY LIKE THAT?!" Mei covered her ears, White flinched and Misty and May held her down from rampaging. Mei released her ears and said in a soft voice, "Why don't we come clean? It is Valentines day." "Fine," Dawn huffed, "Mei, you go first."

Mei blushed. Since she was the one who suggested it, she couldn't protest. She took a deep breath and said, "I like Hugh." Dawn gasped, Misty and May smirked while White was saying, "Quilfish head. I knew it!" "You're turn White," Mei quickly said, looking at the older girl. White looked out a window and said, "N. You're turn, May." Mei almost fell down. "N?! Former Team Plasma king?!" she exclaimed in surprise. White smiled sheepishly. They all turned to May and waited before she muttered, "Drew." Misty and Dawn said in unison, "HAH! I knew it!" May glared at them and said, "Misty." Misty froze. She could feel her friends' eyes on her. "Ash," she finally muttered, blushing deep red, "Dawn." All eyes were on her. "Arceus, fine. I have a crush on Paul." "After that explosion," White said, looking at her disbelievingly, "That's surprising…"

The girls kept talking about crushes. When, somewhere else, the five said boys sneezed at the same time. "Ugh, someone's talking about us," the boy with long green hair named N said, rubbing his nose. "Why are we here again?" Hugh, the guy with quilfish-like blue hair, asked. "Because our school is having a Valentines singing competition," Paul scoffed, "Why am I here?" Drew, another boy with green hair, said, "Cause this may be the only chance to confess to the girls without getting interrupted."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. i doubt it's nice though...**


	2. Chapter 2 Hugh - Hey Soul Sister

**I do not own Pokemon. **

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

A voice rang out and filled the hall, "Welcome, students. Happy Valentines. Today we will have a competition." All the students cheered wildly, mainly because they get to skip classes. The prefect on stage cleared his throat and said, "Umm…. There is a change in plans. The singers have to tell the WHOLE school who they like."

Back stage, the girls were getting over their initial shock about the announcement and that the boys they like are right in front of them. Dawn was the first to recover. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, stepping in front of her friends protectively. "To take part in the competition, troublesome," Paul answered and before they could get into a heated argument, the prefect announced the first person's name, "First up, Hugh! Give him a big clap, guys!" Hugh hesitantly stepped out and said into the mic, "Hello everybody, this song is Hey Soul Sister by Train and I dedicate this song to…" Everyone in the hall held his or her breath. "M-Mei," he stuttered, turning beetroot red. Cheers could be heard from the hall. In a smooth and strong voice, he sang,

**Hey, Hey, Hey,**

**Your lipsticks stains,**

**On the front lobe of, **

**My left side brains,**

Mei gasped as she heard him say he dedicated this song to her. Is this true? She asked herself.

**I knew I wouldn't forget you,**

**And so I went and let you,**

**Blow my mind,**

Dawn smiled at her friend. That makes one out of four.

**Your sweet moonbeam,**

**The smell of you in every,**

**Single dream I dream,**

Misty comforted Mei who was crying silent tears of joy. Luckily the boys were at the other end.

**I knew when we collided,**

**You're the one I have decided,**

**Who's one of my kind,**

Hugh just hoped that Mei returned his feelings but right now, he was being swept away by the song.

**Hey, soul sister,**

**Ain't that Mr. Mister,**

**On the radio, stereo,**

**The way you move ain't fair you know,**

Most of the girls swooned, forgetting that Hugh liked someone else.

**Hey soul sister,**

**I don't wanna miss a single thing you do,**

**Tonight,**

**Hey, hey, hey,**

**Just in time,**

**I'm so glad you have a,**

**One-track mind like me,**

He grabbed the mic off the stand and walked over to his left.

**You gave my life direction,**

**A game show love connection,**

**We can't deny-i-i-i**

**I'm so obsessed**

**My heart is bound to beat right out**

**My untrimmed chest**

**I believe in you**

**Like a virgin, you're Madonna**

**And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind**

He walked over to the right.

**Hey, soul sister,**

**Ain't that Mr. Mister,**

**On the radio, stereo,**

**The way you move ain't fair you know,**

**Hey soul sister,**

**I don't wanna miss a single thing you do,**

**Tonight,**

**The way you can't cut a rug,**

**Watching you's the only drug I need**

**You're so gangsta**

**I'm so thug**

**You're the only one I'm dreaming of **

**You see**

**I can be myself now finally**

**In fact, there's nothing I can't be**

He walked back to the middle.

**I want the world to see you be**

**With me**

**Hey, soul sister,**

**Ain't that Mr. Mister,**

**On the radio, stereo,**

**The way you move ain't fair you know,**

**Hey soul sister,**

**I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight,**

**Hey soul sister,**

**I don't wanna miss a single thing you do,**

**Tonight,**

**Hey, hey, hey**

**Tonight**

**Hey, hey, hey**

**Tonight.**

He finished his song and went back stage. He went past Mei who had stopped crying but had tear marks on here cheeks. Hugh panicked and said, "What's wrong? What did I do?" Misty looked at him and said, "You did nothing. You'll understand later."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3 Mei - Love Story

**Hope you like it! I do not own pokemon.**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

"Next up, Hugh's love, Mei!" the prefect announced. The crowd roared its approval. Mei stepped up to the mic and said, "I couldn't believe what I heard just now and so it's my turn. Listen well, Hugh! Love story by Taylor Swift!" She started to sing in a sweet tune,

**We were both young when I first saw you,**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts,**

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony in summer air**

**See the lights**

**See the party, the ball gowns**

**I see you make your way through the crowd**

**And say hello**

**Little did I know**

**That you were Romeo**

**You were throwing pebbles **

**And my daddy said**

**Stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you please don't go**

**And I said**

Mei took the mic like Hugh but walked to her right first.

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story**

**Baby, just say yes**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while**

**Cause you were Romeo**

**I was a scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said**

**Stay away from Juliet**

**But you were everything to me,**

**I was begging please don't go, and I said**

Hugh's heart fluttered when she said those words.

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story**

**Baby, just say yes**

She moved to her left.

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**

**This love is difficult but its real**

**Don't be afraid we'll make it out this mess**

**It's a love story**

**Baby, just say yes**

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you is fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town I said**

**Romeo save me I'm feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**Is this in my head?**

**I don't know what to think**

She walked to the middle.

**He knelt to the ground**

**And pulled out a ring**

**And said**

**Marry me Juliet**

**You'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to your father go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story**

**Baby, just say yes**

**Oh, oh **

**Cause we were both young when I first saw you…**

She smiled at the audience who clapped before walking back stage. Hugh was there to meet her. "You were great," he said, smiling at her. "Next up! White!"

* * *

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4 White - A Thousand Years

**Mystic: White's Up next! I do not own pokemon or the songs. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

White groaned and said, "I don't wanna do this." Misty shook her head disapprovingly and Mei and Dawn pushed her on stage. Reluctantly, she said into the mic, "Hello everybody." She paused for awhile. "This crush of mine, I would say, is impossible. But still, I hope he listens closely. A thousand years by Christina Perri. For…" She sighed but said, "N." All the students started murmuring. N, who was backstage, looked at White with wide eyes. Paul sighed. Two out of four.

**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave**

**How can I love when I'm afraid**

**To fall**

**But watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubt **

**Suddenly goes away somehow**

Her voice was soft but clearly showed her emotions. Unconsciously, N was starting to hum the lyrics as she sang.

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday **

**Waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday **

**Waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Hugh whispered something into Mei's ear that made her smile. She almost told Dawn, May and Misty, but Hugh made sure she wasn't going anywhere.

**All along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

White paused as an instrumental solo gave her time to catch her breath before she continued;

**One step closer**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday **

**Waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**All along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more.**

Applause erupted from the crowd. One of the girls at the back said in a loud voice, "White! Don't lose hope! It's not all impossible!" White gave the crowd a warm smile and went backstage. Mei was gonna tell White what Hugh told here but Hugh still didn't let go of her. "Hugh…" Mei whined, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Hugh gave her a wolfish smile and kissed her on the lips. "No way," he answered, parting from the kiss, "I promised N I wouldn't tell anyone."

* * *

**Next Up - N...but what song is he singing?**


	5. Chapter 5 N - Vanilla Twilight

**I dont own anything except plot**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

N was still staring at the very spot White was singing. The helping committee was pushing in a grand piano onto the stage. "N," Drew called out, bringing the boy back to the present, "It's your turn." N nodded and went on stage. He sat down at the piano and said into the mic, "Like White, I thought this crush of mine was impossible. But I was proven wrong by the very same person I like, White." He then started singing;

**The stars lean down to kiss you**

**And I lie awake to miss you**

**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**

**Cause I'll dose off safe and soundly**

**But I'll miss your arms around me**

**I'd send a postcard to you dear**

**Cause I wish you were here**

N hit every note right and made sure he did not falter. He wanted this to be perfect. White had never expected this. Her rival, N, said he had the same feeling for her.

**I'll watch the night turn light blue**

**But it's not the same without you**

**Cause it takes two to whisper quietly**

**The silence isn't so bad**

**Til I look at my hands and fell sad**

**Cause the spaces between my fingers**

**Are right where yours fit perfectly**

**I'll find repose in new ways**

"Now can I go tell them?" Mei asked, looking hopefully at Hugh. He grinned and said, "Maybe." He tightened his grip on Mei's waist and rested his chin on her head.

**Though I haven't slept in two days**

**Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone**

**But drenched in Vanilla Twilight**

**I'll sit on the front porch all night**

**Waist deep in thought because when I think of you**

**I don't feel so alone**

**I don't feel so alone**

**I don't feel so alone**

Dawn looked at White who was looking at N with wide eyes. She doubted N didn't return White's feelings and she was right. That makes two out of four.

**As many times as I blink**

**I'll think of you tonight**

**I'll think of you tonight**

The crowd was stunned. Then the song became more up beat.

**When violet eyes get brighter**

**And heavy wings grow lighter**

**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again**

**And I'll forget the world that I knew**

**But I swear I won't forget you**

**Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past**

**I'd whisper in your ear**

**Oh darling, I wish you were here**

He played the piano for another minute before ending the song. The crowd was silent for a moment before Misty and May pushed White into N. The crowd started cheering for the couple of flushed teenagers. The boys whistled, making jealousy rise inside N. He quickly grabbed White's hand and dragged her backstage. "Wow, two lucky couples!" the prefect exclaimed, "Since we have 10 people who signed up for it, let's play matchmaker! Who should go next?" Then, the crowd burst into a chant calling for Drew.

* * *

**Guess the song Drew's gonna sing in the reviews. Winner gets virtual cookie!**


	6. Chapter 6 Drew - Just the way you are

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for not uploading! Really! **

**Um...anyway, I do not own pokemon or the song.**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Drew unwillingly walked onto the stage. He grabbed the mic and said, "I'd like to confess my crush." Gasped filled the hall. Some of the girls even fainted. "For June Maple." Suddenly, May almost went onstage to shout at Drew. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, DREW! MY NAME'S MAY, NOT JUNE!" May shouted from backstage, struggling against Dawn and Misty, who were holding her down. Even though she didn't have a mic, her voice rang out through the hall. Drew sighed and said, "I know, May. Just…Just listen, okay?"

**Oh her eyes, her eyes**

**Make the stars look like they're not shining**

**Her hair, her hair**

**Falls perfectly without her trying**

Soon, realization hit May like a bullet to the head. "H-H-He's singing for m-me?" she asked, stuttering and turning beetroot red. Dawn smirked at her. Three.

**She's so beautiful **

**And I tell her everyday**

**Yeah I know, I know**

**When I complement her she won't believe me**

**And it's so, it's so**

**Sad to think that she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me **

**Do I look okay **

**I say**

Drew hid his disappointment well. He had a feeling that she wouldn't agree, wouldn't say she's got the same feeling. Mei and White exchanged glances and nodded. They knew what they needed to do.

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

White and Mei signaled for the boys to lean forward. When they did they whispered something into their ear. N and Hugh grinned widely and gave each other a thumbs-up.

**Her lips, her lips**

**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

**Her laugh, her laugh**

**She hates but I think it's so sexy**

**She's so beautiful **

**And I tell her everyday**

**Oh you know you know, you know**

**I'd never ask you to change**

**If perfect's what you're looking for **

**Then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**

**You know I'll say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**The way you are**

**The way you are**

**Girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**Yeah~**

Drew was given a standing ovation but he walked off stage with his head hung low. Hugh and N were at the boys side of the stage and had just told Paul and Ash what the girls told them. "Cheer up, Drew," Ash said, "Don't you know that Ma-Mmfrgh!" N and Hugh both covered his mouth with their hands. "And now," the prefect said, "Let's give it up for May Maple!"

* * *

**Guess the song! Next up, May!**


	7. Chapter 7 May - You belong with me

**Here is May! Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or Pokemon characters**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

May suddenly had the Butterfrees. "I can't do it," she told Misty and Dawn. Shaking their heads, they shoved her on-stage. She took the mic and said, "Umm…Sorry to the guys who like me and…" "Watch," Drew said back-stage, his head in his hands, "She's gonna say my name." **(A/n: How wrong can you be?)** "And the girls who also like Drew," May finished, now beetroot red. Gasps filled the hall. Drew lifted his head to look on-stage, his eyes wide. She brought the mic to her mouth and started in a soft, honey sweet voice:

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend**

**She's upset**

**She's going off about something that you said**

**She doesn't get your humor like I do**

**I'm in my room**

**It's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**She'll never know your story like I do**

Paul grinned at the grasshead's shocked expression. Three done, one more to go. Mei and White high-fived.

**But she wears short-skirts **

**I wear T-shirts**

**She's cheer captain **

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up**

**And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all the while so why can't you see**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans**

**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on a park bench**

**Thinking to myself**

**Hey, isn't this easy**

"Finally!" Dawn said back-stage, "She's been so pessimistic about this." Misty grinned at her.

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it for a while since she brought you down**

**You say your fine**

**I know you better than that**

**Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that**

**She wears high heels**

**I wear sneakers**

**She's cheer captain **

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up**

**And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all the while so why can't you see**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know**

**Baby….**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Oh I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**

**And I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong**

**Think I know it's with me…**

May took in a deep breath. Most of the girls love this song and were singing along with her no matter who she liked.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all the while so why can't you see**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know**

**Baby….**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me…**

**Have you ever thought just maybe…**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me…**

May lowered the mic and smiled as she got a standing ovation. She went back-stage to the girls side and said, blushing, "Never again." At the boys side, N, Hugh and Ash practically had to hold Drew down in order to stop him from running onto the stage. **(A/n: Lol ^_^)**

* * *

**Next will be Misty! Any song suggestions? I'm outta love songs... Review!**


End file.
